


Denying You Was Harder Than I Thought

by ariapassionflower01, princesskay



Series: Fever Again [1]
Category: Adam Lambert - Fandom, Tommy Ratliff - Fandom
Genre: First Time, M/M, Moment of potential non-con, Porn with some plot, light kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-10 00:56:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariapassionflower01/pseuds/ariapassionflower01, https://archiveofourown.org/users/princesskay/pseuds/princesskay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-GlamNation Tour, Adam is ready to take his relationship with Tommy to the next level. . .but Tommy isn't so sure</p>
            </blockquote>





	Denying You Was Harder Than I Thought

The party was being held at someone's house. Tommy wasn't sure whose house it was, but he knew it was a nice, modern building with expensive furniture and New Age art on the walls. It had a lot of room and dozens of empty rooms where couples could sneak off together. A full bar served practically anything one could want to drink.  
Tommy sat at one of the leather upholstered bar stools, nursing a drink. He wore a GlamNation Tour t-shirt like everyone else at the party, and a pair of ripped jeans. The long side of his hair fell across his face, cutting off his view of the group of people seated to his right. He wasn't sure why, but he felt unhappy. They had finished the tour, and they were partying. Logically, he should be having fun. This was the end and the beginning of something awesome. Far more lay ahead for his talented, charismatic friend, Adam. . . .But that was just it, wasn't it? It was Adam.  
Their friendship had grown beyond the bounds of a normal bond. What had started out as fun, playful fan service had evolved into. . .what? Adam had kissed Tommy at every show, sometimes w tiny, teasing licks, sometimes with a soft, passionate caress, and other times with the deep thrust of his tongue. He pulled Tommy possessively close, petted his head, called him his pretty kitty. Was Tommy crazy to think that their roleplaying went beyond the stage? Why did he feel more than a rush of adrenaline when Adam kissed him?  
A loud, infectious burst of laughter caused Tommy to look up from his drink. His gaze fell on the man of his thoughts. Adam came striding over to the bar, his arms entangled with two slender men who fell at least a foot shorter than Adam. Tommy didn't recognize either of them.  
“Adam, Adam. . .” One of them tugged on Adam's arm, “I wanna dance some more, Adam.”  
“I need a drink.” Adam leaned against the bar, pulling his arm out of the young man's grip. He motioned to the bar tend, “Gimme whatever my Tommy baby here is drinking.”  
The girl nodded and produced another glass. She poured out a drink and slid it to Adam. Her gaze lingered a little longer than necessary, making two quit circuits up and down Adam's body. Adam barely noticed. He downed the drink in a few seconds. Meanwhile, the two groupies slunk away, looks of disappointment shading their pretty features.  
Tommy watched them go, feeling his chest tighten, his face grow warm. Jealousy. He couldn't help it. A part of him felt that he had certain rights to Adam's attention after the fantasy they had created on the tour. In some fan's minds, they were a couple, banging each other off stage. Yeah, right. Adam was being a little too self-invovled tonight.  
Tommy took a quick swallow of his drink and started to get up.  
“Tommy, where are you going?”  
Adam's voice stopped him. Tommy stopped, pausing for a moment, before he turned to look at Adam. Adam flashed his killer smile, “I haven't seen you all night. Where have you been?”  
“Right here.” Tommy hooked his thumb at the bar.  
“Why aren't you out on the dance floor?” Adam set his drink down and sauntered over to Tommy, “I know you can move, baby.” He smiled and playfully smacked Tommy's butt.  
“I'm just not in the mood.” Tommy muttered, “I kind of just want to go home.”  
“What? Why?” Adam's smile fell, “The party's just started.  
“I know. . .”  
“What's wrong?” Adam stepped closer, so that he was standing directly in front of Tommy. Adam towered over him, his mouth nearly brushing Tommy's temple as he spoke, “You can talk to me, Tommy.”  
“Its just. . .” Tommy shook his head, “I'm just all partied out I guess. . .You know, the tour was long. . .”  
“You're such a bad liar.” Adam chuckled, “Come on, let's go somewhere quiet where we can talk.”  
“Adam-” Tommy began to protest, but Adam grabbed his hand and began to drag Tommy through the crowd of people.  
Adam seemed to know the lay-out of the house. He avoided the packed-out dance floor and maneuvered them into a hallway. The sounds of partying faded as they went down several hallways until Adam's stopped at the doorway. He turned the knob and stuck his head inside. All was quiet.  
“Looks like this one isn't yet occupied.” Adam smiled back at Tommy.  
They stepped inside and Adam shut the door. Leaning against it, he drilled Tommy with an inquisitive gaze, “All right, spill your guts. What's your deal?”  
Tommy clenched his jaw, “So you're gonna twist my arm?”  
“If I have to.” Adam smirked, “Come on, it can't be anything that bad. What's eating you?  
Tommy threw his hands up, “Its over. That's the deal.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“The tour. Its over.”  
Adam raised his eyebrows, “You're sad the tour is over?”  
“Its not just that. . .”  
Adam cocked his head, “They'll be other tours, Tommy.”  
“I know, but I don't think it'll ever be the same.”  
“What will be the same?”  
Tommy turned away, running his fingers through his hair, “This is coming out stupid. Let's just go back to the party.”  
“No.” Adam pushed away from the door and folded his arms across his broad chest, “My friend is having a problem, and I'm gonna help him deal with it.”  
Tommy drew in a deep breath, “I just don't know what you're doing, Adam. . .On the tour, the whole “Fever” routine. . .”  
“Wait. . .” Adam stepped closer, “This is about me kissing you?”  
“Yes!” Tommy spread his hands, exasperated, “This is about you kissing me. Can we go back to the party now?”  
“Wait, you're straight.” Adam pointed a finger at him, “You like girls.”  
“But he also likes this.” Tommy mimicked, “Fuck this, Adam. Its never gonna work. Let's just get out of here.”  
“No.” Adam's objection was softer this time.  
He reached out to slide his hand behind Tommy's neck. It was a familiar touch that sent a wave of shudders down Tommy's spine. He tried not look away from Adam's blue-green eyes that seemed to sear straight through him.  
“You're still my kitty.” Adam pulled him closer, “That hasn't changed.”  
“But the tour is over.” Tommy said more firmly, “No more “Fever” every night.”  
“Why do you say that?” Adam asked, his voice growing lower, more quiet, “All you ever had to do was ask.”  
Tommy blinked, suddenly unsure of himself. He shouldn't be doing this. He should push Adam's hands away and escape this room. He should forget he ever confessed his feelings to Adam.  
Adam's grip tightened as he sensed Tommy wanting to pull away, “Don't go, baby. We still have one more “Fever” left don't we?”  
Tommy swallowed hard, “What are you asking?”  
“Stay with me.” Adam murmured, “I don't want anyone else tonight. . .I just want you, Tommy.”  
“No, I can't. . .” Tommy began, putting his hand on Adam's chest and pushing away, “Let go.”  
“No, baby, wait. . .”  
Tommy tore away and rushed to the door. His hand closed around the handle just as Adam caught up. Adam spun Tommy around, pushing him up against the wall. His body pressed up against Tommy's, holding him still.  
“I want you, Tommy.” Adam cradled Tommy's face, “Give into me, baby.”  
“Adam, I. . .”  
Their mouths hovered inches apart. The air was like electricity around them. Neither of them could barely breath with the oppressive weight of desire crashing down on them.  
Adam leaned closer, his mouth parting. Tommy watched as his tongue slid out, and then. . .His eyes drifted closed, his jaw going slack as the upward stroke of Adam's tongue plunged into his mouth. The taste was exquisite, as always. The rush of adrenaline and arousal, however, was magnified with their being alone. Tommy felt his body go weak. He couldn't fight, couldn't argue. . .Damn.  
Adam kissed him hard, like that revered performance in Munich. His tongue was deep in Tommy's mouth, his teeth scraping at Tommy's lips. He wasn't gentle, and he didn't stop when Tommy managed to squirm.  
Tommy's heart pounded wildly, and his mind spun. He could barely comprehend that this was happening. Adam's hands were all over him, touching him like he never had before. Within moments, Tommy felt the tingle of arousal begin to tighten his crotch. Oh God, Adam was making him hard. . .  
Adam pulled back, severing their lips with one final swipe of his tongue. His hand was around Tommy's neck, keeping him from bolting again.  
“I'm going to take you, baby.” Adam whispered, his voice rough, “I'm going to strip you naked, and pleasure you, and make you come, and then I'm going to fuck you.”  
Tommy was speechless with shock and desire. Adam had never been so straightforward with his desires before. He had never said such things to Tommy.  
Adam let go of Tommy's throat and went to work, pulling the t-shirt off over Tommy's head. Tommy complied, although he wasn't sure why. He should be fighting, reminding Adam of his claimed sexual orientation. He was a straight man. He had never had sex with anyone other than girls. He was open to all sexual variety, but he had never dreamed he would actually enter into a relationship like this. . .  
Adam threw the shirt to the side and his hands came down on Tommy's bare skin. Adam breathed heavily, drawing a sharp breath as he slid his palms down Tommy's pecs and abdomen. His eyes darkened with want, shining with pleasure. He pressed his mouth along the path of his hands, his tongue flicking out to tease Tommy's nipples. Tommy's body tensed. His nipples sizzled with pleasure, growing hard in response to Adam's touch. He had the sudden desire to feel Adam's teeth against the sensitive buds of flesh.  
Adam sank to his knees in front of Tommy. His fingers tugged the button of Tommy's jeans open, and gave a quick jerk to the zipper. He hooked his fingers beneath the waistband of both Tommy's jeans and his shorts. He pulled the garments down slowly, his eyes devoured each inch of naked flesh that he revealed. Wide-eyed, Tommy gazed down at Adam. Arousal churned through him though he desperately fought to restrain the want. His cock was already half-aroused and growing steadily harder with each second. Was Adam going to touch him now? He had promised to pleasure Tommy, make him come. . .  
Once the pants were discarded, Adam turned his attention to Tommy's rising manhood. He slowly lifted his hands and took the hard flesh in his palms, his eyes shining like a child's in a toy store. Tommy shivered, pleasure going up and down him in waves as Adam's big, soft hands caressed him. Oh God, it felt so wonderful, he wanted to come that very moment.  
“Ohhh.” Adam let out a sigh, letting his hands glide over Tommy's cock, “Oh, baby, look at you . . . You're so hard. . .”  
Tommy nearly choked. He turned his face away, squeezing his eyes shut. He couldn't watch.  
Adam slid his thumb down to stroke Tommy's head, forcing a deep shudder to go through Tommy. Tommy rose on his toes, fighting the pleasure. Dear God, why couldn't he stop Adam? Why couldn't he make himself speak to object?  
Suddenly, Adam's hands left him. Tommy opened his eyes to see Adam rising from the floor. Adam grabbed his hand and led them to the bed in the center of the room. Deep purple sheets adorned the bed and overstuffed pillows were piled above a thick, fluffy comforter. It was a glittery dream Tommy had never thought could be reality.  
Adam laid Tommy down on his stomach, pressing his cock into the soft folds of the comforter. Tommy groaned softly, burying his face in the satiny material. He hated and wanted this at the same time. It was so confusing.  
Adam grasped Tommy's thighs, “Spread, baby.”  
Tommy bit his lower lip as he moved his legs apart. He was exposed now. What would Adam do?  
Adam slid between Tommy's spread legs, and leaned over his smaller, quivering friend. He pressed soothing kisses into Tommy's smooth skin, making a hot path all the way down his spine. He reached one buttock and stopped. Lifting his head, he murmured, “I'm not gonna go easy on you. . .I've wanted this for months now, and you said nothing.”  
Tommy's spine stiffened. His breath quickened against the comforter. He knew from talking to Adam and other friends that this could hurt, especially if one wasn't conditioned for it. Tommy wasn't conditioned, and now Adam was quietly, yet almost soothingly threatening him with this pain.  
Adam laid a hand over one of Tommy's buttocks. He squeezed the flesh softly, “I don't want you to hold back. I want to hear what you want. Do you understand?”  
Tommy nodded, “Y-yes. . .”  
“Then tell me now. What do you want me to do?”  
Tommy groaned quietly into the sheets, “I just. . .I want you, Adam. . .  
“There's so many things I could do with your body.” Adam whispered, “Choose one.”  
Tommy swallowed hard. He couldn't think. His thoughts were scattered in a million places. He really just wanted Adam to take control, since he was the expert.  
“I. ..I just want you to. . .” Tommy frowned, concentrating hard, “I want you to do whatever you want with me. Please, I just want you to make me come. . .”  
Adam was quiet for a moment before he spoke, “All right, then.”  
The bed shifted, and Tommy suddenly felt Adam's breath against his skin again, this time at the cleft of his buttocks.  
Oh my god. . .Tommy curled his fingers around the sheets.  
Adam gripped Tommy's thighs, just below his manhood, spreading his legs even farther. He flicked his tongue out, wetting the curve of Tommy's buttock, just next to his entrance. The tease sent hot shudders through Tommy's body. He bit back a gasp, gripping the sheets harder. Adam's mouth was moving quickly. He went deeper until Tommy felt something wet and soft against his entrance. Adam's tongue was hot and quick, striking the taut flesh with a titillating touch. Tommy's body arched, lifting his hips from the mattress. A strangled cry rose in his throat. Oh God, it felt so good. How could this be?  
Adam pulled Tommy back against his mouth. His tongue rimmed Tommy's entrance in quick, soft circles, forcing the flesh to open to him. Tommy writhed against the sheets, trying to breathe, trying to think. But, no, Adam had stolen all sense of reality the moment he had kissed Tommy. There was no going back, no escaping this maddening feeling of pleasure he should be rejecting.  
Adam became more forceful, thrusting his tongue into Tommy's quivering body. Tommy nearly screamed. He twisted and shivered, his hips moving in a slow, jerking rhythm against Adam's mouth. Adam moaned quietly, the sounds of pleasure making Tommy's face grow hot. He couldn't believe he was letting Adam do this.  
The thrusts of Adam's tongue slowed. At last, the torturing flesh slid from Tommy's body and slithered up and out of his cleft. Tommy let out a breath, his body relaxing against the sheets.  
The respite lasted only a few seconds. Adam's hand quickly replaced his tongue. His fingers dipped in between Tommy's buttocks, tracing his wet entrance. He gave a pleasured sigh.  
“Did you like that, kitten?” He whispered, lowering his mouth to kiss the back of Tommy's neck.  
Tommy closed his eyes, trying to ignore Adam's teasing fingers as he concentrated on answering. He managed to whimper, “Yes. . .”  
“Do you want more?”  
Tommy slowly nodded against the sheets, feeling his face burn with shame.  
“I'm going to pleasure you until you scream.” Adam promised, a hint of wicked pleasure in his tone, “I could torture you like this for hours and not let you come.”  
“Adam. . .” Tommy moaned, horrified at the thought of lying on this bed for what would seem like an eternity while Adam tortured him with the chance of orgasm.  
“Maybe I should, since you've deprived me for so long.” Adam said, thoughtfully.  
“Adam, please. . .” Tommy whispered, “Please, don't. . .”  
“I like to hear you beg.” Adam continued, “It makes me so hard when you groan my name.”  
Tommy drew in a sharp breath, “What do you want me to say?” He whispered, “I'll say anything. Just don't. . .don't torture me. . .”  
Tommy could almost sense Adam's smile. Adam's fingers rubbed harder at his entrance until he slid one inside. Tommy tensed, the muscles low in his stomach clenching hard. Adam lazily pushed his finger in and out, turning his hand from one side to the other.  
“Beg me for this.” Adam whispered, “I want you to beg me to finger you. . .with all my fingers.”  
Tommy's whole body clenched, and heat engulfed his body. A soft whine rose in his throat.  
“I can't hear you.” Adam reminded him.  
“Adam. . .please. . .” Tommy began, lifting his hips against Adam's hand, “Please, more. . .”  
Adam's finger pressed in deeper, “Say it.”  
“I-I want you. . .to . .to. . .” Tommy closed his eyes, trying to breathe in and out, “finger me. . .”  
Adam moaned quietly. Tommy was rewarded by a second finger being pressed past his tight entrance. He rose from the bed, digging his elbows into the mattress to push himself back against Adam's fingers.  
“More. . .” He begged, “Adam, please. . .I want. . .I want all of your fingers. . .Please. . .”  
Adam slammed a third finger in, his rhythm growing driving and demanding. In and out, in and out, he pressed deeper and deeper, pushing Tommy's arousal to new heights. The pleasure was so strong, Tommy thought he would come.  
“Yes. . .” Tommy groaned into the mattress, “Yes, harder. . .”  
The bed springs began to squeak as Tommy thrust against Adam's hand. His body ached, but he couldn't stop. Adam fit his fourth finger in and delved in forcefully. Tommy cried out, his body shuddering, writhing. . .The pleasure was bubbling up inside him, tearing at his insides to be let out. He wanted to come so badly it hurt. Oh God, please, let it be over soon.  
Adam reached around Tommy's body and grasped his cock. The flesh was as solid as steel, completely erect and aching. Arousal gathered at his tip and the blood throbbed hotly through him. Adam took the sensitive flesh and rubbed it hard, forcing an even louder cry from Tommy's throat. Adam's hands moved in the same beat, pleasuring Tommy's aroused, aching body until the pleasure built to the maximum.  
The orgasm was wild and reckless. Tommy couldn't control his body or his voice. He writhed hard against Adam as the spasms shook through his body. A loud cry rose from his throat, ending in a strangled moan as he sank to the sheets. He felt completely spent, and yet a gentle throb remained, reminding him that he still wanted Adam.  
Adam rolled Tommy onto his back, leaning over his kitty's prone figure. Tommy didn't look up at Adam. He could feel the heat returning to his cheeks.  
Adam cradled his face, forcing Tommy to look at him, “Don't be embarrassed, baby. That was wonderful.” He leaned down to kiss Tommy's full, parted lips, “And the best part is, its not over yet.”  
“What now?” Tommy whispered.  
“I told you. . .” Adam placed a hand on Tommy's chest, “I want to fuck your brains out.”  
The warmth at Tommy's neck and cheeks became a full-fledged flush. His gaze darted away from Adam's.  
Adam's hand drifted down Tommy's chest and stomach. He paused just above Tommy's cock, a smile shaping his lips, “You don't know how often I've fantasized about this.”  
Tommy couldn't think about responding as he tried to focus on not screaming with want. Adam's fingers slipped lower, surrounding Tommy's erect cock. Tommy's hips rose from the bed, a strangled groan rising in his throat. Adam's touch was deft and erotic. He didn't tease this time. His hand pumped up and down, coaxing arousal from Tommy's hot, willing body. At last, his palm surrounded Tommy's head, laving it with his own wetness. Tommy clawed at Adam's shoulders. His body was burning with desire, subjected to enough breath-taking pressure that he felt as if he could explode.  
He found himself crying out Adam's name, begging him, “Adam, please, I want you.”  
Adam's hand slid away from Tommy's cock. Tommy gasped, eagerly lifting his hips as Adam's fingers went back between his buttocks. This time, Adam's fingers were wet with Tommy's arousal, allowing them to slide inside easily. Tommy lifted his legs, pressing his thighs against Adam's sides. The new position allowed Adam's fingers to probe deeper. Adam took quit advantage of Tommy's vulnerable pose and moved his other hand between Tommy's legs. As his fingers plunged in and out of Tommy's eagerly straining body, he used his other hand to sharply smack Tommy's buttock. Tommy gasped, his fingers squeezing sections of the sheets until his knuckles turned white. Adam's fingers thrust hard, and his hand came down once more. Tommy mouth fell open, but his vocal chords seemed frozen. He burned inside from Adam's fingers, and his buttock stung from the strikes. But the throbbing need inside his manhood outweighed all the other sensations. He wanted to scream for Adam to fuck him, but Adam seemed intent upon lengthening the foreplay.  
Adam suddenly stopped. He was panting, the color high in his cheeks. Perspiration gleamed on his skin.  
“Turn over.” He ordered, leaning back, “Turn over, right now.”  
Tommy moved onto his stomach as quickly as his shaking body would allow. The moment Tommy was rolled over, Adam forced his legs apart. He leaned over Tommy, his hands dragging down Tommy's back, sides and finally his buttocks. His thumbs dipped in, pressing just inside Tommy's entrance and then stretching the flesh open. Tommy gave a strangled cry, his body twisting with pleasure. Adam tightened his grip and slid forward. Tommy felt the tip of Adam's cock resting between his thumbs.  
Tommy squeezed his eyes shut, Shit. . .This can't be happening. . .Shit. . Fuck. . .  
And then, his body was rocked in the most pleasurable, yet shocking sensation of his life. Adam thrust deep, his long, thick cock forcing its way into Tommy's tight, untried body. Tommy felt a scream building in his throat. It hurt, but oh God, why did it have to feel so good at the same time?  
Adam gripped Tommy's hip and wrapped his other arm around Tommy's chest. Holding on tightly, Adam began to thrust in and out, his weight nearly crushing Tommy's smaller frame. Tommy realized that he could hardly breathe, but in that moment, he couldn't focus on the burning of his lungs. He could only focus on how his loins burned with desire. His body throbbed like the wild beat of a drum, the want pounding inside his brain, on the brink of insanity. His blood seemed to have turned to lava that seared through his veins, racing downward to swell his hard, sensitive manhood. He knew that with one touch, Adam would have him on the edge.  
Adam's staggered breathing turned to ragged words as he thrust deep, “Oh, baby, yes. . .I want. . . . .want you. . .”  
A shiver raced down Tommy's spine. He had never heard Adam sound so pleasured, so orgasmic. . . He had never thought such simple words could carry him to the edge, but they did. His cock ached more strongly, his mind turning – reaching for the pleasure – more rapidly.  
Adam's hand suddenly jerked from Tommy's hip and went underneath him. Tommy cried out, his hips bucking as Adam's hand closed around his cock. His hand quickly found pace with his thrusts, bringing them both closer to completion. Tommy could glimpse the pleasure rushing in to the claim him. He slammed his eyelids shut, focusing hard on the tingles of pleasure that teased at the edges of his mind.  
Adam's hand pumped harder, his cock thrusting deeper. And then. . .  
Like the first terrifying drop of a rollercoaster, Tommy felt himself tip over the edge. He was falling, falling, caught up in Adam's tight embrace and the hot grip of pleasure. He lost all control of his body as the shudders took over. He writhed and screamed, bucked and yelled, fighting and accepting the pleasure he could barely comprehend. He could hardly breathe as Adam came inside him, his hot juices flowing in long, gratifying streams.  
And finally, it was over.  
Adam rolled off of Tommy's spent, shivering body. Tommy slowly curled himself into the fetal position, and stared hard at the wall. His body ached in the most pleasured way, but his mind was confused. What had he done?  
Adam reached over and touched his side. Tommy jerked away, as if Adam's fingers were flames.  
“Tommy?” Adam scooted closer.  
“Just give me a minute. . .Jesus!”  
Tommy tucked his chin against his chest, biting down on his lower lip. He couldn't ignore what would probably be Adam's post-sex cuddling, forever. He just couldn't seem to get his thoughts in order, or decide what he wanted to do after this. He had pretty much broken every straight guy rule that existed. . .and with his best friend, no less. What was he supposed to do? Act like this was okay, and carry on with this kind of relationship? Or should he get up and pretend like it didn't happen? His first instinct was to get up and run, but he knew Adam would just chase him down.  
“Tommy, its okay.”  
Adam's voice was quieter this time. He carefully put his hand on Tommy's shoulder. Tommy's spine stiffened, but he didn't pull away. Adam slowly moved closer, until his body cradled Tommy's.  
“Trust me, its okay.” Adam murmured, moving his hand to Tommy's hair.  
Tommy suddenly rolled over, burying his face in Adam's chest and holding on tightly. Adam put his arms around Tommy and pulled him close. His mouth pressed soft kisses against Tommy's temple and cheek, “I love you, kitty.” He whispered, “You're my glitterbaby, always.”  
Tommy felt his mind relax in response to the familiar pet names. The part of him that wasn't very confused wanted to stay right here in Adam's arms. It wasn't so bad, was it? He did love Adam; that should be enough, right?  
A few moments of silence stretched on before Adam asked, hesitantly, “Did I hurt you?”  
Tommy shook his head no.  
“You're not lying, are you?”  
“No.” Tommy whispered.  
“Okay.”  
“Can we just lay here for a few minutes?” Tommy asked.  
“Of course.” Adam stroked Tommy's hair, “Whatever you like.”  
I would like to stay here with you. . .forever.  
But Tommy swallowed back the words. He couldn't say them. Not now, not ever. Just like he shouldn't be with Adam. Not now, not ever.  
Usually when they cuddled, it was intimate and comfortable. But as the minutes stretched on, Tommy felt his discomfort growing. He couldn't stay here. As much as he would've liked to remain here, let himself grow accustomed to being with Adam in this way, he couldn't allow himself to take that easy way out. That wasn't reality.  
“I should go.” Tommy said at last, sitting up.  
“Why?” Adam's arms hesitated to let him go.  
“Someone will miss us . . . or just you.” He muttered, “They'll miss you, Adam. This is your party.”  
Adam shrugged, “That means I can leave whenever I want. . .with whoever I want.”  
Tommy sighed. Why couldn't he have such a cavalier, rebellious attitude like Adam did? He had never cared about what other people thought when Adam kissed him on stage. In fact, he had thought it was kind of cool when he read whole blogs devoted to their “Fever” kisses. Girls really went for the guy-on-guy thing. . .But now, Tommy felt paralyzed at the idea of anyone finding out what had occurred in this room. Adam had always defended Tommy's sexual orientation – that he was straight – but now he couldn't really honestly repeat that statement ever again.  
“Stay with me, pretty kitty.” Adam sat up behind him, rubbing his body up against Tommy's. His nose nuzzled the back of Tommy's neck, his lips kissing softly, “Let me make love to you again.”  
Tommy drew in a sharp breath, his nostrils flaring. He knew if he let himself, he could fall back into Adam's arms again, very easily.  
Tommy pulled away, but Adam put his arm around his waist. His hand slid down until he was touching Tommy's cock. Tommy found it difficult to breath as instant arousal heated his blood. Fuck, why couldn't he resist?  
Adam's other hand trailed down Tommy's back, finding its way between his buttocks. Tommy's shoulders pressed back against Adam, his hips rising from the bed.  
No, not again. . .Please. . .  
Adam's fingers were quick and paralyzing. He had his index inserted before Tommy could even think about getting off the bed and running out of the room. With his other hand, he grabbed Tommy by the back of the neck and pushed him facedown on the bed. Tommy's cheek pressed into the comforter, his heart beating like he had run marathon.  
Adam was moving swiftly, as if he knew he had limited time to convince Tommy to let this happen again. He grabbed Tommy by the hips and lifted him up on his hips, keeping his face down in the comforter. Tommy buried his face in the crook of his arm, unwilling to watch as Adam lowered his head.  
Adam blew a hot breath over Tommy's taut, quivering entrance, causing a shudder to tickle Tommy's spine. He bit into his lip, ignoring the pain as Adam spoke once more.  
“I want to put my fingers in you again.” He whispered, his voice rough with want, “And my tongue. . .at the same time. . .”  
Tommy heard himself whimper. This couldn't be happening again. . .He had thought it was over, but now Adam seemed completely energized for round two.  
“I want to hold you down, and make you do whatever I say.” Adam continued, his words ending in a groan, “I want to do all the things I've been dreaming about for the past few months.”  
“Adam. . .Adam, please. . .” Tommy managed to find his voice.  
“Yes, baby?” Adam murmured, slowly pushing a second finger in.  
Tommy's body arched. He held his arm tighter over his face, masking the pleasure written across his features, “Please, don't. . .”  
“Don't what?”  
“Don't. . ..Just do it, please. . .” Tommy sputtered, the words not forming how he meant them to, “Just. . .just make me. . .come. . .”  
Adam didn't reply. He quietly began to press his fingers in and out. Tommy tried not to moan, but the sounds slipped past his lips of their own accord. The pace was slow and erotic, firing his blood. He began to thrust his hips against Adam's hand. He just wanted the climax, damnit. That was it. Then he wanted to get up and leave, maybe try to go on as life had been before GlamNation.  
Tommy lost all sense of where he was at when he felt Adam's hot breath, followed by the soft, velvety tickle of his tongue. Tommy had never seen anyone with such a talented tongue, and Adam knew how to use it in a wicked way. He worked it into Tommy's tight entrance, on top of his probing fingers and began to move it in ways Tommy didn't think were possible.  
The sensations left the already sensitized flesh screaming with pleasure and want. Tommy writhed, trying to keep himself up on his knees, while fighting the intense pleasure. Oh God, why did this feel so good? Why?  
Adam slid closer, gripping Tommy's thigh with his free hand. His tongue and fingers worked tiny lightning strikes, electrifying Tommy's aroused body. He jerked and moaned, wanting to tear away from the pleasure, while at the same time fixed in this position by that pleasure. He felt as if he were losing his mind when Adam reached down to take his hard cock.  
No, no, no. . .Stop!  
But Adam couldn't read his thoughts, and Tommy doubted he would stop even if he could. He rubbed his palm all over Tommy's full, throbbing manhood, teasing the head with small strokes of his fingertips. Tommy bit at the edge of the thick comforter, releasing tortured groans. He wanted to beg for it to stop, but all he could do was moan in pleasure.  
Adam suddenly pulled back. A moment later, Tommy was in motion, and then staring at the ceiling as Adam lunged back on him. Adam's mouth surrounded Tommy's cock, sucking his head deep, to the back of his throat. Inside, Tommy was screaming in pleasure, but his voice was frozen. He gaped mutely at the ceiling, his body lurching against Adam's hot, slick mouth. It was better than what Adam had already done to him, better than he could've ever imagined. It would've been paradise if he hadn't been so confused about all this.  
Tommy reached down to grab onto Adam's hair. It was soft and thick and perfect to hold onto. Tommy pulled at the strands, cradling Adam's head close to his crotch. He wanted the pleasure now more than anything. He couldn't deny how much he wanted to feel himself come in Adam's mouth. Everything else seemed to have disappeared. . .  
Tommy felt the pleasure begin to well up inside him very quickly. The muscles low in stomach clenched hard and his cock tightened. Adam sucked harder, swirling his tongue around Tommy's head, and then sliding it over top Tommy's cock. The soft underside of Adam's tongue rubbed like cream against Tommy's skin, leaving him gasping with pleasure. A second later, Adam's tongue flicked away and Tommy was deep in his throat, deeper than he thought possible.  
Tommy's face twisted, his lips quivering as he managed a sob of pleasure that was almost Adam's name. Adam didn't respond this time. He was busy turning Tommy's insides to liquid, coaxing the pleasure toward a pinnacle. He alternated, taking Tommy deep inside his mouth before his tongue would arch up to block the pathway to his throat. Over and over he licked and sucked until Tommy felt all the muscles in his body begin to tighten. His toes curled, his back arching as he waited impatiently. When he finally came, the pleasure was indescribable. He couldn't breathe, couldn't concentrate anything but what each passing second held. Wave after wave of pleasure swallowed him whole, shattering his world into a million broken, aching pieces. It seemed to never end; the torturous, yet gratifying pleasure inundated him until he felt as if he were going mad. It was almost too much.  
At last, Tommy's weak, emptied body collapsed to the sheets. He was panting hard, seeing stars. The whole room seemed out of focus. His legs felt weak, like he would never be able to walk straight again. Jesus, what had Adam done to him?  
Adam lifted his head. His lips were moist and smiling. He crawled up next to Tommy's face, kissing his cheekbone. Tommy could smell the scent of his own arousal on Adam's breath.  
“How many times do you think you can come for me, kitty?” Adam whispered naughtily in Tommy's ear.  
Tommy closed his eyes, Be strong. It's Adam, the same person as before. Push him off.  
“Adam, I mean it this time.” He whispered, his voice not as strong as he had hoped it would be, “We should get back to the party.”  
Adam gave a disappointed sigh. He sat back on his heels, “I suppose you're right.  
Tommy pushed himself up, combing his disheveled hair back with his fingers, “Yeah, I know I am.”  
Adam threw his legs over the side of the bed, and sat still for a moment before rising. He walked to the door on the left wall. Opening it, he peeked inside, “There's a bathroom in here.” He said, without turning around.  
Tommy tried to avoid looking at Adam's bare ass, but the view was directly in his line of vision and quite delicious.  
“We should clean up.” Adam turned to look at him, “Someone might notice. . .” He let his voice trial off suggestively, and winked one betwitching gray eye.  
Tommy nodded, weakly. He rose from the bed and followed Adam to the bathroom. Adam had discovered some white, monogrammed hand towels in the cabinet under the sink. He ran one under hot water and advanced toward Tommy.  
“What are you doing?” Tommy asked.  
“Come here.” Adam motioned, “I'm not going to attack you again.”  
He laughed merrily despite the seriousness of the situation. Tommy suspiciously watched Adam as Adam knelt down and began to run the towel over Tommy's thighs. The hot water and the soft cloth did nothing to dampen the hot desire still lingering at the back of Tommy's mind. He closed his eyes, trying to cut off the desires as Adam rubbed the cloth over his manhood.  
Tommy was about to protest and tell Adam to stop when Adam grabbed him by the arm. He turned Tommy around drew the cloth between his buttocks. Tommy leaned hard on the counter, biting his lower lip until it hurt. Adam had said he wasn't going to attack Tommy again, so what was he trying to do?  
“Adam. . .” Tommy began, his voice a strangled whisper.  
“What?” Adam paused.  
“Maybe you should. . ..”  
“I'm almost done.” Adam interrupted.  
He pressed the cloth farther between Tommy's buttocks, just inside his entrance.  
“What the fuck?” Tommy pulled away, “Stop, just stop. . .”  
Adam leaned back on his heels, holding his hands up, “Sorry. I'm just trying to help.”  
“Well, you helped. I'm leaving now.” Tommy hurried out of the bathroom, searching for his clothes.  
“Tommy, I'm sorry.” Adam followed him out of the bathroom, “I didn't mean. . .”  
“Its okay.” Tommy said, telling himself to calm down. Adam didn't mean anything wrong. Like he said, he was just trying to help, “I'm just tired, and have had too many drinks. I think I should go home now.”  
“Do you want me to take you?” Adam asked.  
“No. I'm fine.” Tommy held up a hand, “Its you're party. Enjoy it.”  
“I already have.” Adam's voice grew softer.  
Tommy nodded, quietly, “Like I said, I have to go.”  
Adam was quiet as Tommy dressed himself. He wasn't watching just interest now, just concern. As Tommy headed for the door, he followed, grabbing Tommy's hand, “Wait.”  
“What?” Tommy turned to look into Adam's wide, soft eyes.  
“I love you, kitty.” He repeated his earlier claim, leaning down to kiss Tommy's lips. It was quick and tender, but Tommy felt some of the anger in his heart melt. One little kiss. God, was he turning into a fucking woman?  
Tommy pulled himself away and hurried out of the bedroom – someone's room, now the site of his first – and hopefully last – tryst with another man. He didn't just leave the room; he left the party. He climbed into his Camaro and drove away as fast as he could. Although he knew he couldn't escape what had happened forever, running from it felt like the perfect remedy right now. As long as he didn't have to face Adam again today, he could make it through the night. 

To be continued. . . .


End file.
